The primary goal is to develop and market a portable, self-contained, modular clinical instrument for the local, simultaneous quantification of tissue thermal properties and blood flow (perfusion) in small tissue volumes. The specific objectives are to: 1) verify by experiment, the thermal model obtained in Phase I; 2) establish experimentally the ability to quantify perfusion accurately at low levels; 3) optimize the instrumentation capabilities for perfusion measurements, both transient and continuous, at these low levels; and 4) distribute and perform field testing and evaluation of the instrument under clinical conditions in selected hyperthermia research facilities.